Gastrointestinal disorders are one of the most frequently occurring diseases in present human being exposed by various unfavorable environments. Approximately 15 to 30% of adult patients suffer from various functional dyspeptic conditions, and prokinetic agents are the major prescriptions for non-ulcer type functional dyspepsia. There are a variety of prokinetic agents in the market, and many new agents are still being developed. One of the major categories of prokinetic drugs is the serotonergic agent. 90% of serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) is present in the gut, and 4 to 5% in the central nervous system. Serotonin causes the vasodilation and constriction of smooth muscle cells. Many types of serotonin receptors have been cloned and identified. Among them, those belonging to the 5-HT3 and 5-HT4 receptor subtypes are the most extensively studied in gastroenterology.
One of the most widely used prokinetics, cisapride, is classified with an agonist to the 5-HT4 receptor, but it has been withdrawn from the market due to some patients experiencing serious cardiac arrhythmias, especially when cisapride was co-administered with inhibitors of cytochrome P450 3A4. Mosapride citrate is another widely used prokinetic drug that also works as a 5-HT4 agonist. However, it also has clinically significant adverse effects on hepatic function disorder. Indeed, in the study of rodents, mosapride citrate increased the incidence of hepatocellular adenoma and thyroid follicular cell adenoma. Therefore, there has been a need for the development of new and safe prokinetic agents.
Sinapis Semen Alba is a seed of Brassica juncea CZERN. et COSS. which belongs to Cruciferae and has been used to neuralgia, rheumatism and dermatopathy.
Ginseng Radix is a root of Panax ginseng C. A. MEYER which belongs to Araliceae and contains 5.22% of ginsenoside, palmitic acid, oleic acid, linolic acid and the like, several kinds of amino acids, peptides, vitamin A, B1, B2, C and so on. It has been known to be effective for enhancing the biological response, improving the endocrine system, stimulating the metabolism and strengthening the internal organs such as heart, stomach and spleen.
Zingiberis Rhizoma Siccus is a dried rootstock of Zingiber officinale ROSC. which belongs to Zingiberaceae and contains zingiberene, phellandrene, camphene and so on. It has been used to treat for blood discharging and diarrhea.
Amomi Fructus is a fruit of Amomum xanthioides Wall. which belongs to Zingiberaceae and contains d-borneol, bornyl-acetate, linalool, nerolidol(C15H16O) and so on.
Myristicae Semen is a seed of Myristica fragrans HOUTT. which belongs to Myristicaceae and contains 2–9% of essential oil such as d-camphene and α-pinene and the like. It has a sthenia, stomachic and cardiotonic effect.
Saussureae Radix is a root of Saussurea lappa CLARKE and the same genus plants, which belongs to Compositae, and contains 0.3–3% of essential oil such as aplotaxene, α-ionone, β-selinene, costol, phellandrene and so on. It has been used for treating diarrhea, an intestinal convulsion and dysentery, and for depressing the blood pressure.
Cyperi Rhizoma is a rootstock of Cyperus rotundus L. which belongs to Cyperaceae. It contains 1% of essential oil such as cyperol, cyperene and patchoulenone and further contains kobusone, eugenol and so on. It has been used for treating neuralgia, indigestion, headache and gynecologic diseases.
Magnoliae Cortex is a dried stem bark or a dried root bark of Magnolia officinalis REHD. et WILS. which belongs to Magnoliaceae and contains β-eudesmol, γ-eudesmol, magnolol, honokiol, alkaloid such as anonaine and so on. It has been known for alleviating of the pain and antibiotic effect.
Arecae Semen is a seed of Areca catechu L. which belongs to Palmales and contains arecaidin, guvacoline, fatty oils, arecolin, guvacin and tannin. It has been used as parasiticide and cathartic. Crataegi Fructus is a fruit of Crataegus pinnatifida BUNGE. which belongs to Rosaceae and contains crataegolic acid, malic acid, citric acid, vitamin C, tannin and saponin.
Atractylodes Rhizoma Alba is a rootstock of Atractylodes macrocephala KOIDZ. and the same genus plants of Compositae and contains 1.4% of essential oils, atractylone, atractylol and vitamin A. It is used for treating pain, gastroenteritis, edema and as hypotensive agent.
Agastachis Herba is a whole plant of Agastache rugosa (FISCH. et MEYER) which belongs to Labiatae and contains 0.28% of essential oil such as methylchavicol, anethole, anisaldehyde, α-limonene, p-methoxy cinnamaldehyde, α-pienene and so on. It has ataraxic, antifebrile and stomachic effect.
Glycyrrhiza Radix is a rootstock of Glycyrrhiza uralensis FISCH. which belongs to Leguminosae and contains triterpene saponin, glycyrrhizin and so on. It has been used to decrease the level of cholesterol in the blood and to treat gastroenteritis. It has been reported to have anti-inflammatory, anti-allergic and cardiotonic effect.
Polygonati Rhizoma is a rootstock of Polygonatum doratum DRUCE. which belongs to Liliaceae and contains odoraton, convallamarin, convallarin, kaempferol-glucoside, quercitol-glycoside, vitamin A and so on. It has been used to decrease the blood pressure and to treat paralysis. It has been reported to have stomachic and cardiotonic effect.
Artemisiae Argyi Folium is a dried leaf of Artemisia argyi LEVI. et VANT. and the same genus plants of Compositae and contains the essential oils such as cineol, β-caryophellen, linalool, artemisia alcohol, camphor, borneol and so on. It has been used for treating chronic gastroenteric diseases, neuralgia, diarrhea and hypertension. Furthermore, it has the antibiotic and anti-cancer effect.
Forsythiae Fructus is a fruit of Forsythia koreana NAKAI and the same genus plants of Oleaceae and contains forsythol, sterol compound, saponin, matairesinoside and so on. It has antibiotic, antiviral, stomachic and cardiotonic effect.
Caryophylli Flos is a flower of Eugenia caryophyllata THUNB. of Myrtaceae and contains essential oils such as eugenol, acetyl eugenol, β-caryophyllene, methyl-n-pentyl ketone, salicylic acid methyl, humulene, benzaldehyde, chavicol and so on. It has antibiotic and stomachic effect.
Raphani Semen is a seed of Raphanus sativus L. of Cruciferae and contains fatty oils, α-, β-hexylaldehyde, methylmercaptane and so on. It has been known to show antibiotic, antifungal and stomachic effect.
Menthae Herba is a whole plant or a leaf of Mentha arvensis var. piperascens MALINV. which belongs to Labiatae and contains 77–78% of menthol, 8–12% of menthone, camphene, limonene, pinene, isomenthone and a bit of tannin and rosemarinic acid. It has headache-alleviating, stomachic and intoxificating effect.
Therefore, the present inventors have endeavored to find the effective herbal formulation for enhancing gastrointestinal motility and to study the pharmacological effect of above mentioned herbal extract and its composition on gastrointestinal dyskinetic diseases.
Finally, the present inventors have found that the crude drug composition from above herbs are effective in treating and preventing gastrointestinal dyskinetic diseases.